


Like a...Date?

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel takes Louis on a date one night when Armand is away at a mysterious meeting
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Like a...Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening while Armand and Marius are talking and etcetera. So it's also before the first time they're intimate

It must have been three weeks into our new relationship when I woke and found myself alone in bed. I could hear Daniel in the shower but no sign of Armand’s powerful heartbeat in the house. I got up and wandered into the bathroom.

‘Evening Lou, sleep well?’

Daniel immediately answered me, having heard me enter the room. I smiled and took a seat on the countertop where the basin and mirror were situated, a ninety degree angle to the shower.

‘Oui thank you Daniel. Yourself?’

‘Yea I slept good. Armand got a phone call and had to go out but he said he should be back by dawn, he’ll let us know if he won’t.’ Daniel informed me of our missing lovers absence.

I nodded although he couldn’t see it. ‘I gathered he wasn’t home, I thought perhaps he needed to hunt.’

‘Nah, I think it’s his agent or something, he didn’t say.’

I frowned at that, it was odd for Armand not to be specific about where he was going and why, it was a matter of safety that we knew where he was in case of danger. I hoped he was alright wherever he was.

‘So Lou there’s a movie being shown in the park, it’s some old Shakespeare play, wanna go watch?’ Daniel sounded a little nervous and I blinked at the suggestion.

‘What like….like a-?’  
‘Date. Like a date Lou….’

I nearly laughed to hear my friend so nervous, it wasn’t like him but I suppose our entire dynamic had changed and we were now courting each other. A date sounded lovely…Lestat and I never called what we did dates, it was simply going about our usual business. A movie in the park would never have suited Lestat either, I couldn’t remember going to one since Armand and I had first been together in New York.

‘I’d love that Daniel….’ I replied with my own nerves clear in my voice.

Daniel clambered out of the shower and I turned my face to give him privacy to dry off, though I was bursting with curiosity. I listened to the sound of the towel rubbing against his skin and felt an irrational jealousy flare up inside myself.

Daniels voice flitted through my thoughts and brought me back to the moment. ‘I’m excited….I think it’ll be a lot of fun…’

His hand came to rest on my hip and he stood between my knees with his towel wrapped around his hips. He held my hips and rested our foreheads together, looking into my eyes with a soft and loving expression.

‘I’m glad we’re together Lou, Armand and I agree that you really complete us as a family….I’m eager for us to start doing some bonding and special time, just the two of us….’

I was blushing and ducked my head shyly, this date would be a whole new experience but it was one I welcomed. I too wanted to see our family become stronger, to get closer to them.

I was quick in the shower while Daniel dressed in our bedroom; didn’t that have a lovely ring to it? Our bedroom….I was initially anxious about sharing quarters with them but now I became far more relaxed over time and was happy to be with them.

I dressed alone in our bedroom; Daniel must have gone downstairs to give me my privacy. I appreciated the gesture; my lovers were very patient and considerate men. Something Lestat never was and never would be.

The thought of Lestat nearly darkened my mood for evening but I refused to let him ruin my new life. I was going on a date with Daniel and not even Lestat could take that from me.

I took my time deciding what to wear, I never really cared for my appearance but this was different, this was a date, and I needed to look presentable for Daniel. I finally settled on blue jeans and a green turtle neck sweater, I brushed my hair and tied it out of my face. One last look in the mirror, I felt self-conscious and hoped Daniel would like what he saw.

I went downstairs and met Daniel in the parlour; he was dressed in dark jeans, a blue button up shirt and had even combed his hair for the occasion. I smiled at him and his eyes roved over me appreciatively.

‘You look stunning Lou…’ He said as he took my hand, led me out our front door and to the street where we began a slow walk.

I ducked my head, secretly revelling in the praise. ‘You are rather handsome yourself mon amour…’

Daniel looked at me with a raised brow. ‘I like it when you speak French….very sexy...’

He winked and I blushed, looked at the pavement in front of me and screamed internally from my excitement at being called sexy. It was embarrassing and exhilarating all at once. I smirked to myself, maybe being called sexy was my kink; as young ones say.

Daniel nudged me with a huge grin on his face. ‘And what may I ask is that smirk on your face for?! Are you thinking bad thoughts and not sharing!?’ He made a dramatic scandalised face.

I sniggered and shook my head, pursing my lips together in a show of defiance. Daniel shoved me against a wall and dug his fingers into my sides suddenly. I shrieked with laughter as he relentlessly tickled me and blew raspberries on my neck.

‘I shall get the truth even if I have to torture you all night against this wall!’ He declared dramatically before returning to my neck. 

I was giggling feebly and shoving at his chest, amused and sensitive under his playful game. ‘Alright alright I surrender!’ I gasped through my laughter. ‘I was thinking about how nice it felt when you referred to my French as sexy, and figured maybe that’s my kink!’

Daniel all but collapsed against me, laughing and rocking us from side to side. ‘Oh Lou, that’s adorable!’

I blushed and nervously laughed, covering my mouth to hide my own nerves. Daniels hands cupped my face and lifted it, we made eye contact and he gently kissed the tip of my nose.

‘I love it when you laugh….’

My lashes fluttered without my say so and I quickly kissed his cheek, my face pink with nerves.

We resumed walking, hand in hand, until we got to the park. The movie was Othello and we sat in companionable silence against a tree together. Daniel had his back against the tree and I sat between his legs with my head resting back against his shoulder.

The set up in the park was a large white cloth held between two poles and a projector with film running through it. There were couples, families, singles, and all kinds of mortals in the park watching the film with us.

I felt safe, warm, loved…Daniel was my friend and I trusted him implicitly. I turned my face to look at him while he watched the movie on the big white screen. He was fixated on the events that were unfolding, he didn’t seem to notice my observing him. I leaned up slightly to kiss his jaw, catching his attention finally. He smiled at me and pecked my lips affectionately.

At the end of the film we remained seated in our cozy corner of the park, unwilling to break the warmth of each other but knowing we needed to hunt. Daniel finally sighed and nudged me to get me moving. I stood up with my own disappointed sigh, which was quickly remedied by Daniel wrapping an arm around my waist and walking beside me.

We walked to the gates of the park and out on the deserted streets. Daniel guided me to an old part of the city and we found our prey, a drug dealer and his near catatonic buyer. I hadn’t hunted in front of anyone for a very long time and I nervously looked at Daniel. He smiled at me and tugged me towards them, I felt reassured and we proceeded to make our kills.

Warmed, a little drugged and very much in love we made our way home, giggling and joking like we had always done. As we collapsed naked into our bed Daniel smiled down at me from where he perched on his elbows.

‘Lou, I’m glad you chose me to tell your story to that night, I love you so much.’

We kissed sweetly and cuddled up face to face in the warmth of the sheets, content to be close and safe with each other.


End file.
